Mutant From Another World
by Riaka
Summary: Raine is an obsessed teenager who often wishes she was a mutant with the X - men. One nite when she goes to watch the show, she gets sucked into their world! Will she stay there and make a life for herself or will she try to go back home?


Disclaimer; I don't own the X - men. I wish I did. If I did .. well, nevermind.  
  
My first fanfic! I'm so happy! And I'd be even happier if you reviewed! xD Thanks!  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
"Oooh! Mommy, hurry up! I'm gonna miss X - men Evolution!" Raine half - yelled excitedly. Like all obsessed teenagers (or just like an obsessed Raine in her case), she would spaz and die if she missed her favourite show. "Yeah, okay, well I'm not going to get a ticket for speeding in the neighbourhood! So just calm down, we're almost there," her mother said impatiently. "Ja, okay," Raine imitated a German accent.  
  
Raine had been obsessed with X - men Evolution since the time she had seen X - men the movie with her family. This was an accident actually, she had just come downstairs for something to eat when it came on and she was entranced. From then on, she watched the show at any moment possible, read made - up stories (fan fictions) about the show, and even drew some of the characters. She thought it was a healthy obsession, however much people disagreed; she argued that it could be much worse, that she could be looking on sites and sneaking in to see X - men 2 and buying the comics with all of her pocket money. Her family and friends could not deny any longer that it was healthy.  
  
When they finally got home, Raine raced inside to see if it had started. Disappointingly, she had another fifteen minutes which she made useful by cutting a piece of leftover birthday cake for herself. Then she ran upstairs, grabbed the remote and a soda, turned on the television, and took a seat at her desk.  
  
The minute the adverts were done and the screen was black, like always before a show starts, it was as if all sound and light in the world were turned off. She couldn't hear anything, she couldn't even see her hand. She was there .. and then she was gone.  
  
-x-  
  
Raine partly awoke. All she could see where the black insides of her eyelids. There was a bit of stirring coming from her left. She opened her eyes some and although the figures were all blurry, she could tell they were people. Blink. The figures finally came into focus. She seemed to be in a hospital room. Why was she there? She needed to be at home watching the t.v.!  
  
"Urgh .." was the only sound Raine could make at the moment. Her lips were dry and felt crusty. "She's awake!" came the reply. `They don't sound like doctours´ Raine thought. A red haired girl Raine thought she recognized said, "you think too loud you know. And no, we're not doctours." "I .. I think too loud? You're not doctours? If you're not, then where am I?" It was all too confusing.  
  
Raine sat up and looked around the room. It was as if she'd been hit with a block of metal; there was a guy with red sunglass and the girl with red hair on her right, a blue kid with a tail and a plain - looking brown - haired girl on her left (who had been arguing over something), and a bald man in a wheelchair had just rolled in through the door!  
  
There was something familiar about these people too .. something familiar .. very familiar. What had she been doing before she got here? She was going to watch X - men Evolution .. wait a second! Duh! She couldn't believe it had taken so long to recognize them all.  
  
"If you don't my asking, where am I?" Raine repeated. "You're in Xavier's Institution for the Gifted," said Scott, the guy with red - tinted glasses. "You have got to be kidding me," said a very unconvinced Raine. "I'm afraid not. This is Scott and Jean," Professor Xavier indicated to Raine's right, "this is Kurt and Kitty," he pointed at the two who had been scuffling earlier, "and I am Professor Charles Xavier."  
  
Raine's wish had actually come true.  
  
"Whoa, my head hurts," Raine said. Sitting up had been a mean feat in itself. "I'm not surprised, after the way you made your entrance," said Kurt. Kitty took this as her cue to answer Raine's next question, "like, totally! You, like, fell from the sky after all." Raine couldn't say anything else for fear she might explode with questions. `How did I get here? Is this honestly the Xavier Institute? Can I get back home? How did they find me? I wish I were invisible, I hate it when people stare out me.´ As Raine thought that very thing, there were sudden yelps of "where'd she go?" and "oh my God". Raine looked down at herself; she had vanished.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
Woo! Question time; how did Raine get there? How did she vanish? Is she a mutant? Is that how they found her? Did I just answer my own question with another question? Do I want reviews? HELL YES. 


End file.
